Espejo
by Lifheith
Summary: [Twoshort][POSIBLES SPOILERS] Dos entes iguales pero a la vez diferentes. Uno lucha por ser reconocido y el otro por volver a ver la luz. El espejo es todo lo que resume su existencia.
1. Reflejo

**TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE ES PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DEL GRUPO JAPONÉS CLAMP. LOS DERECHOS DE PUBLICACIÓN Y DISTRIBUCIÓN LE PERTENECEN A SHONEN MAGAZINE, KODANSHA.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Parte I**: "Reflejo"

_"A medida que la sangre se derramaba, yo creía que podía protegerte; incluso siendo nada más que un contenedor vacío"_

Oscuridad, sangre y soledad es todo lo que puede ver por doquier.

Solo escucha gritos de desesperación y el sonido del metal cortar la piel.

Solo siente la sangre que se esparce sobre el suelo y su cuerpo, incapaz de recordar aquellos días felices que solía vivir.

¿Corazón? Para matar no se necesita uno.

Lo único que lo hace moverse es la obsesión por recuperar todas las plumas que su ensangrentada espada pueda alcanzar, sin importarle cuanto tenga que destruir para lograrlo, algo completamente diferente a lo que fue cuando aún podía sonreír y reflejarse en aquellos ojos que tanto quería proteger.

Una estocada tras otra, va consumiendo el mundo en llamas.

Una estocada tras otra, va dejando cuerpos esparcidos por la tierra antes fértil.

Una estocada tras otra, va olvidando lo que fue alguna vez, levantando témpanos donde antes reinaba el calor.

_"Secarle las lágrimas y reconfortarla...en estos momentos es incapaz de cumplir ese deseo"_

Deseo...eso era algo que ya no existía en su cuerpo vacío, un mero reflejo maldito de un espejo con dos caras.

Esa era la irreparable realidad. Nada la cambiaría, ni la persona a la que quiso tanto.

_"Incluso si este cuerpo debiera conocer su final, estos solitarios sentimientos permanecerán en un rincón del mundo"_

Si esto era posible, tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa gentil sonrisa que compite con el Sol de primavera, lograría volver a derretir al glaciar que rodea el corazón marchito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora**: Ok...tenían que pasar dos semanas para que me mande con esto. Creo que dentro de poco voy a cansar con esto de indagar en los pensamientos y sensaciones de los personajes, pero es que me encanta.

Bien...pasando a otra cosa, este fics esta dividido en dos, como se habrán dado cuenta, para separar a R!Xiaolang y C!Xiaolang, que es un irremediable spoiler a voces (xD).

C!Xiaolang se me hizo MUCHO más fácil escribir que el otro, ¡mierda! El real tiene una mente impenetrable (xD)

Me dejo de decir chorradas porque la verdad que doy verguenza.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer esto.

¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	2. Figura

**TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE ES PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DEL GRUPO JAPONÉS CLAMP. LOS DERECHOS DE DISTRIBUCIÓN Y PUBLICACIÓN LE PERTENECEN A SHONEN MAGAZINE, KODANSHA.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Parte II**: "Figura"

_"Aunque no pueda devolver ese corazón, te protegeré igualmente..."_

Lo único que siente es la sangre brotar por sus heridas, a medida que la conciencia va abandonándolo de a poco. El cuerpo le pesa y le impide levantarse, por más esfuerzo que ponga en ello.

Quiere luchar, _tiene _que luchar.

Conseguir la pluma al precio que sea, era su deseo

¿Perder? No era una opción. Tenía que ganar por el bien de sus seres amados, por el bien de los dos que eran uno y por el futuro que aún le era incierto, y por sobre todas las cosas, _quería protegerla._

Protegerla de la misma forma que su otro yo.

Protegerla y lastimarse, a costa de saber que ella jamás sería para él, viviendo a la sombra de un fantasma.

Y lo sabía, pero quería correr el riesgo.

La mirada del que fue su "maestro" pasó de soslayo, viéndolo derrotado en el piso, sin siquiera moverse, y se creyó victorioso, sin imaginarse que el deseo de victoria transcendía más allá que el dolor físico.

_"Realmente el parecido es innegable"_

El fuego que compartían...era lo realmente innegable.

Sus deseos de volverse más fuertes...era lo realmente innegable.

Y a esta altura la figura comienza a erguirse por sobre el espejo maldito enfrentándose al reflejo, distorsionando la imagen.

Podrían parecerse, pero no eran lo mismo.

Podrían parecerse, pero el alma era distinta.

Y podrían seguir siendo iguales en muchos aspectos y parecerse en muchos otros, pero había algo que era común: _sus deseos de ver una única sonrisa._

_"Hay algo que quiero recuperar. Puede que no logre volver a tenerlo, pero si puedo protegerlo..."_

¿Cómo recuperar algo que jamás fue tuyo? ¿Cómo recuperar algo que sólo ve a otro en ti?

No lo sabía. Tampoco sabía si esos sentimientos eran suyos, pero aún con todo en contra, quería intentarlo. Porque a pesar de todo...la quería a _ella_. Y era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

El futuro era algo incierto, mas ambos caminarían hacía él por un mismo sendero.

_...Sakura"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora**: ...

Realmente no tengo palabras para describir esto. R!Xiaolang me había dado tanto trabajo y había quedado tan incoherente, que apenas ví el chapter 172 dije: "¡OMG! BINGO"

Así que me tomé el laburo de borrarlo y empezarlo de cero, y este es el resultado: más incoherente que el anterior (?)

También me acuerdo que releí (por enésima vez) la Saga de Infinity, y cuanto más leía, más amaba a R!Xiaolang, y con ese sentimiento renovado, me lancé a escribir. ¡Joder! ¿Porqué tiene que ser tan condenadamente dulce y tan...Xiaolang? Cuanto más leía, más bronca me daba Sakura: el pobrecito se conformaba con las migajas que ella dejaba en el camino. Y creo que mi bronca llegó al punto máximo después de la batalla con el autómata y él se conformaba con una débil muestra de preocupación. Mierda, a pesar de todo, sigo apreciándola.

Sí, estoy enojada, ¿y qué? Estoy en mi derecho (??). También estoy triste por acabar este twoshort, no pensé que llegará a gustarme tanto. Pero bue, la revancha la voy a tener dentro de unos meses cuando comience a publicar el fics largo de TRC que estoy preparando.

Bueno, me voy despidiendo, disculpen la cursilería (D:)

¡Hasta otra!

P.D: Qué me lleve el diablo y me vale un carajo si los estoy molestando, pero este chapter LO AMO.


End file.
